


Famous/Young and Doomed

by ghosthyear



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, kayne west cinimatic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthyear/pseuds/ghosthyear
Summary: uh this is the transcript of the leaked 2016 phone call between Taylor Swift and Kayne West, but edited and now it's between Gerard Way and Frank Iero discussing the ref in "Young and Doomed; alt. universe
Kudos: 1





	Famous/Young and Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> in the keeping up with the kardashians universe, frank would be taylor swift. in every instance, except this lyrics, which is why this is made, because I just couldnt really stop comparing the narratives. suspend disbelief. this is only for me, but u can read it i guess

for this, i pretended the original lyrics to Young and Doomed (demo title: doomed young) were “And I promise that I’m not okay, oh wait I’m not the other guy.” 

Iero: [To someone outside room.] Lock that door and then stand on the other side of it until I knock for you … No, lock the doors up.  
  
Iero: [Resuming a conversation in progress with Way, his end initially unintelligible.] …old school s—, yeah. I’m doing great. I feel so awesome about the music. The comic’s coming out April 29th, I’m doing the fashion show at Madison Square Garden, we’re dropping the album March 22th that morning. It’s like…  
  
Way: [Inaudible.]  
  
Iero: Oh, thank you so, so much. Yeah. It feels good. It feels like real Jersey, Bowie, No Jobs-type music. So my next single, I wanted you to tweet it. It’s a good Friday to drop it. It’s a good Friday song. So that’s why I’m calling you, that I wanted you to put the song out.  
  
Way: Oh, wow. Like, um, what would people… I guess it would just be, people would be like, “Whyyyy is this happening?” They would think I had something to do with it, probably.  
  
Iero: Well, the reason why it will be happening is because it has a very controversial line at the beginning of the song about you.  
  
Way: [Apprehensively.] What does it say?  
  
Iero: So it says… and the song is so, so dope. Here’s the thing- I remember the moment too - it fit so perfect, and it came out of my mouth in my basement, writing the words to this verse. And I was like ‘oh that would be so good if it did that’." And the original way that I thought about it is the best way, but it’s the most controversial way. So it’s gonna go Eminem a little bit, so can you brace yourself for a second?  
  
Way: [Sounding resigned.] Yeah.  
  
Iero: Okay. All right. Wait a second, you sound sad.  
  
Way: Well, is it gonna be mean?  
  
Iero: No, I don’t think it’s mean.  
  
Way: Okay, then, let me hear it.  
  
Iero: Okay. It says, um,… and the funny thing is, when I first played it and my wife heard it, she was like, “Huh? What? That’s too crazy,” blah, blah, blah. And then like when Awsten from Waterparks heard it, he was like, “Oh my God, this is the craziest shit. This is why I love Frank,” blah, blah, blah, that kind of thing. And now it’s like my wife’s favorite fucking line. I just wanted to give you some premise of that. Right?  
  
Way: Okay.  
  
Iero: So it says “Cause kids are so unkind, to kids of a different kind, and I promise that I’m not okay, oh wait I’m not other guy.”  
  
Way: [Laughs, relieved.] That’s not mean.  
  
Iero: Okay. Well, this is the thing where I’m calling you, because you’ve still got an army. You own a country of motherfucking 2 billion people, basically, that if you felt that it’s funny and cool and like hip-hop, and felt like just “The College Dropout” and the artist like Queen that you love, then I think that people would be like way into it. And that’s why I think it’s super-genius to have you be the one that says, “Oh, I like this song a lot. Like, yeah, whatever, this is cool, whatever.” It’s like, I got like shit on my album where I’m like, “Tonight we're gold, Tonight we burn down Hollywood, Tonight's our shared last breath. They'll write about us in history books.”  
  
Way: Oh my God! I mean, I need to think about it, because you know, when you hear something for the first time, you just need to think about it. Because it is absolutely crazy. I’m glad it’s not mean, though. It doesn’t feel mean. But oh my God, the buildup you gave it, I thought it was going to be like, “That sassy, fat fag.” But it’s not. So I don’t know. I mean, the launch thing, I think it would be kind of confusing to people. But I definitely like… I definitely think that when I’m asked about it, of course I’ll be like, “Yeah, I love that. I think it’s hilarious.” But, um, I need to think about it.  
  
Iero: You don’t have to do the launching and tweet. That was just an extra idea I had. But if you think that that’s cool, then it’s cool. If not… I mean, we are launching the shit like on just good Fridays on SoundCloud, on the site, shit like that.  
  
Way: You know, the thing about me is, anything that I do becomes like a queercore emo think-piece. And if I launch it, they’re going to be like, wow, like, they’ll just turn into something that… I think if I launch it, honestly, I think it’ll be less cool. Because I think if I launch it, it adds this level of criticism. Because having that many followers and having that many eyeballs on me right now, people are just looking for me to do something dumb or stupid or lame. And I don’t know. I kind of feel like people would try to make it negative if it came from me, do you know what I mean? I think I’m very self-aware about where I am, and I feel like right now I’m like this close to overexposure.  
  
Iero: Oh. Well, this one, I think this is a really cool thing to have.  
  
Way: I know, I mean, it’s like a compliment, kind of. [Chuckles.]  
  
Iero: I have this line where I said… And my wife really didn’t like this one, because we tried to make it nicer. So I say “Cause kids are so unkind, to kids of a different kind, and I promise that I’m not okay, oh wait I’m not the other guy.” And my wife was really not with that one. She was way more into the “that’s the other guy.” But then the “I’m” part was like the gayass group-type shit that I was like, ahhhhh.  
  
Way: That’s the part that I was kind of… I mean, they ‘re both really edgy, but that’s the only thing about that line is that it’s like, then the kids are going to come out. But I mean, you don’t give a fuck. So…  
  
Iero: Yeah, basically. Well, what I give a fuck about is just you as a person, as a friend….  
  
Way: That’s sweet. But I mean… um, yeah, I mean, go with whatever line you think is better. It’s obviously very tongue-in-cheek either way. And I really appreciate you telling me about it. That’s really nice.  
  
Iero: Oh, yeah. I just had a responsibility to you as a friend. I mean, thanks for being like so cool about it.  
  
Way: Thanks. Yeah, I really appreciate it. The heads-up is so nice. You’d be surprised how many people just do things without even asking or seeing if I’d be okay with it, and I just really appreciate it. I never would have expected you to tell me about a line in one of your songs. That’s really nice that you did.  
  
Iero: You mean like unexpected shit like you taking the time to kill I’m Not Okay on a really, really important talk show, and then they completely hug Cohen and kiss you right afterwards? Like unexpected in that kind of way? [Laughs.] [A few months earlier, during the 2004 Late Night With Conan O’Brien filming, Way and full former band My Chemical Romance (G. Way, M. Way, Toro, Iero) with their breakout sophomoric song, followed by a hastened hug in which everyone else shook hands with Conan, who called a commercial break and then still filmed Iero kissing Way.]  
  
[THE ORIGINAL TRANSCRIPT, which is almost funnier] You mean like unexpected shit like you taking the time to give someone a really, really valuable award and then they completely run for president right afterwards? Like unexpected in that kind of way? [Laughs.] [A few months earlier, at the 2017 MTV Awards, Way presented Iero with his lifetime achievement award, followed by a rambling speech in which he acknowledged he had smoked pot beforehand and was going to run for president.]  
  
Way: [Laughs.] We have not talked about what happened.  
  
Iero: It’s some connection or something that I think is really important about that moment when we shread on stage. There’s something that I think is really important about that, and where humanity is going, or now where me and the Violents are, and having a family and just everything, the way things are landing. So it’s always… Relationships are more important than punchlines, you know.  
  
Way: Yeah, I mean, I don’t think anybody would listen to that and be like, “Oh, that’s a real diss” — like, “he must be crying about that line.” And I think because of how crazy and strange and fateful the way we shread was, I think we have to pick our moments to do stuff together and make sure it’s only really cool stuff.  
  
Iero: Yeah, exactly. We can’t have it like be somebody else’s idea that gets in front and they’re like… Because if you’re like a really true, creative, visceral, vibey type person, it’s probably hard for you to work at a corporation. So how can you give a creative creative ideas and you’re working in a house of non-creativity? It’s like this weird… So whenever we talk directly… Okay, now what if later in the song I was also to have said, uh… “Give me all the love you have I need it more than air in my lungs”? Is that a…  
  
Way: [Apprehensively.] Did you say that?  
  
Iero: Yes, it might’ve happened. [Laughs.]  
  
Way: Well, what am I going to do about it?  
  
Iero: Uh, like, do the hair flip?  
  
Way: Yeah. I mean… Um… It’s just kind of like, whatever, at this point. But I mean, you’ve got to tell the story the way that it happened to you and the way that you’ve experienced it. Like, you honestly know who I was before that. Like, it doesn’t matter if I got a BA in fine arts before that album [“Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge”] before you did that, which is what happened. It’s fine. But, um, yeah. I can’t wait to hear it.  
  
Iero: I mean, it’s fun. It’s definitely… You’re ready to trend. That’s all I can say.  
  
Way: Uh, what’s the song called?  
  
Iero: Uh, it might be called “Doomed Young.”  
  
Way: Oh, cool. Is it going to be like a single-single, or is it going to be a SoundCloud release? What are you doing?  
  
Iero: Oh, this one right here is like fucking Song of the Year-type territory.  
  
Way: Oh my God. Amazing. That’s crazy. Oh my God. Speaking of Song of the Year, are you going to the Grammys?  
  
Iero: Uh, you know what? I was thinking to not...  
  
[The video goes out momentarily, as the filmer’s phone battery apparently dies. When it resumes, they are done discussing whether Iero might attend the Grammys.]  
  
Way: Yeah. I mean, they’re amazing ideas and amazing concepts, and I definitely would love to talk to you more about it. I know you have to do something right now, but I love that that’s where you’re headed. And it’s been like that. I mean, when we went to dinner, there were the rumblings of those ideas. I like that you’re always thinking outward. And over the last six, seven, eight years, however long it’s been since that happened, I haven’t always liked you, but I’ve always respected you. And I think that’s what you’re saying when you say like, you know, “I might be in this scene, but I can make these things happen, and I have the ideas to do it, and I can create these things or these concepts.” Like, I’m always going to respect you. And I’m really glad that you had the respect to call me and tell me that as a friend about the song, and it’s a really cool thing to do, and a really good show of friendship. So thank you.  
  
Iero: Oh, thank you too.  
  
Way: And you know, if people ask me about it, look, I think it would be great for me to be like, “Look, he called me and told me the line before it came out. Like, the joke’s on you guys – that's hilarious.”  
  
Iero: Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I think that’s pretty much the switch right there.  
  
Way: Yeah. Like, you guys want to call this a feud, you want to call this throwing shade, but you know, right after the song comes out, I’m gonna be on a Grammy red carpet, and they’re gonna ask me about it and I’ll be like, “He called me and sent me the song before it came out.” So I think we’re good.  
  
Iero: Okay. I’m gonna go lay this verse, and I’m gonna send it to you right now.  
  
Way: [Taken aback.] Oh, you just… you haven’t recorded it yet?  
  
Iero: I recorded it. I’m nuancing the lines — like the last version of it says, “Oh wait, I’m not the other guy.” And then my wife was like, ”That doesn’t sound as hard!”  
  
Way: Well, I mean, she’s saying that honestly because she’s your wife, and like, um… So I think whatever one you think is actually better. I mean, obviously do what’s best for your relationship, too. I think “that’s the other guy,” it says different things. It says… “I’m not” means like “Look, I am not stuck to that other shit. I actually made me.” Which is going to split people, because people who like me are going to be like, “He’s coping his shit.” But then people who like thought it was bad-ass and crazy and awesome that you’re so outspoken are going to be like, “Yeah, he’s not. It is the other guy.” So it’s more provocative to say “That’s the other guy,” because no one would see that coming. They’re both crazy. Do what you want. They’re both going to get every single headline in the world. “I’m not ” is a little bit more like throwing shade, because of and the other one’s more flirtatious, and wall-breaking. It just depends on what you want to accomplish with it.  
  
Iero: Yeah. It’s just, when I’m pointing this gun, what I tried to do differently than two years ago, is like when I shoot a gun, I try to point it away from my face. So one is a little bit more flirtatious and easier… I think, so really, that means the conversation is really: One is like a little bit better for the public and a little bit less good for the relationship. One is a little bit worse for the public and better for the relationship.  
  
Way: Yeah. I can hear it. But it’s your goals, really. I mean, you always just go with your gut — obviously. But, um, amazing. Send it to me. I’m excited.  
  
Iero: All right, cool. Thanks so much.  
  
Way: Awesome. I’ll talk to you later.  
  
Iero: All right, cool. Peace. Bye.  
  
Iero: [To cameraman.] We had to get that on the record.  
  
Cameraman: [About interruption.] I’m sorry. The battery on this thing died.  
Iero: It’s just when it dies… You get some shit like Frank talking to Gerard Way explaining that line? There’s gotta be three cameras on that one. We can’t miss one element.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent done school work since quarantine so this is not in Chicago or APA style  
> works cited:  
> https://www.altpress.com/news/frank-iero-my-chemical-romance-reference/  
> https://www.rocksound.tv/news/read/frank-iero-got-permission-from-the-other-members-of-my-chem-for-that-im-not  
> http://abcnewsradioonline.com/music-news/2019/5/28/frank-iero-explains-reference-to-my-chemical-romance-with-so.html  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15GEURyp5tk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5FUBwcpjrY&t=680s  
> https://variety.com/2020/music/news/taylor-swift-kanye-west-phone-call-leaks-read-full-transcript-1203541363/


End file.
